Potted Plant
by FreezeThunder
Summary: She didn't know why, but something about that tree seemed...welcoming. (Post Turnabout Memories)


**This is an idea that popped in my head at school. Nothing more. So why are you still here? Why am I still typing this? Why don't I have a life friends?! WHY AM I SO LONELY?! Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Oh BTW for the store, imagine like a Wal-Mart or something.**

"Sis, where we going again?" The twelve year old girl, Maya, asked her big sister, Mia, who was driving her car...somewhere.

"Just to the department store. I want to find something to decorate my new office with" She answered

"Uuuuggggghhhh! You always take forever in there!" Maya complained. Now Maya hardly got to see her sister anymore after she left Kurain. So any chance Maya had to be with her sister was more than welcome. But she had expected they go to a movie, play games, go out to eat burgers, not this. See Mia would take hours and hours looking for something, only ending with not finding much but still spending a ton of cash.

"Well, this time, I won't take long"

"You always say that"

"Well, this time I mean it"

"You always say that too"

"Just bear with me, please?"

"And I'm hungry!"

"I'll get something on the way back"

"But I'm hungry, NOW!"

"If you bear with me at the store, and be quiet, I will buy you all the hamburgers you can eat! Deal?" Maya responded to this by pretending to zip her mouth shut, opening the window, pretending to throw something out, and then closed it. Mia gave a good chuckle at this, Maya would always be over the top. "Hehehehe, deal then. Hehehehe" 'I'm so sorry wallet' Mia apologized to her wallet in her head.

_At the store_

"What are you going to put in the office?" Maya had asked. They were currently looking at paintings to hang up.

"I'm not entirely sure. Nothing fancy, but says 'Hey, I'm like you too'" She answered

"They have one that says 'will work for cupcakes', I don't see one that says 'Hey, I'm like you too'" Maya answered "Then again, a lot of them doesn't say anything at all" They were looking at works by artists such as "Drew Misham" and "Constance Courte", but they all looked like a baby had barfed and splattered colors around on a canvas.

"...maybe I'll just get something simple. Like a plant"

So the two Feys made their way to the flower side of the store. In there was tons of flowers, plants, seeds, etc.

"Hello" the clerk there said "Can I help find anything?"

"Nah, I'm just browsing for now" Mia wondered around for a bit. She passed basic bouquets of flowers, small plants, hanging plants, plastic plants, with nothing catching her eye. She began to feel hopeless, until her eyes came across one plant in particular. "Um, excuse me? What's that one called?" She asked the clerk.

"Oh that, it's called a Cordyline Stricta, it's like a palm tree" He answered. She didn't know why, but something about that tree seemed...welcoming. Almost like it was someone you can talk too, like a best friend who would listen for hours and hours. It would be grateful for you to return after a long, stressful day at work, like a pet. But...it was a just a tree. What was so special about it than the others?

She still didn't know why that was, but in the end she decided to trust her gut

"I'll take it"

_Fey and Co. Law Offices_

"Hnnnnggghh, ahhhh. There, so you can get plenty of sunlight" Mia said putting her new plant down. She placed it by the window right beside her desk. This way, she'll always see it whenever she's working.

"bmuugggt wuueeu guunna munnedu it?" Maya asked, with her mouth full of her 5th cheese burger. Mia then scolded at her, ever since she became a lawyer, her glances were getting scarier every time they met. Maya then swallowed her food and repeated her question. "Sorry, I said. What we gonna call it?"

"Call what? The tree?"

"Yeah! It's part of the family now, and don't all family members have names?"

"This is a tree Maya, not a dog"

"I know, I'm not stupid. I just feel like we should name it at least"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Hmmmmm...how about...Charley!" That name, it seemed to fit for this unique tree. It had a nice ring to it, charley. Not the first thing she would name her kid, but just the right name for...a friend. She chuckled again and went her gut.

"Charley it is"

**Now originally, this was going to be out how Charley witnessed all the events of Ace Attorney. When Mia bought him, witnessing her death, the transformation of the office into an agency, meeting the new kids, maybe Phoenix dying, etc. But as I said in another story of mine, I am horrible at writing drama, so therefore unable to do the idea justice...for all. So if you want to use that idea, be my guest. I only ask that I receive 65% of the profit you make off of this. Hahahahaha, I'm only kidding...OR AM I!?**


End file.
